The Legacy's of Indiana Jones
by indianajoneslover
Summary: This is a new adventure that leaves off from the fifth movie heads up this first story is to be continued if you like the introduction, and I'm only 14 and want to become a director so I wrote it like a script. Enjoy!Ps for chapter 4 sorry for long wait.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legacy's Of Indiana Jones**

Narrator : it was early the next day and Indy and Marion just returned from their honeymoon and their adventure to Akator with their son Mutt and all of their friends.

Mutt: dad what's our next adventure going to be

Indy: I think we should take a break for awhile, how about you honey.

Marion: Yes, I think so too.

Mutt: Oh, come on we're just getting started.

Indy: Now son, I think you need to go back to school and receive a diploma. Then maybe we'll talk about another adventure.

Mutt: Fine dad I'll go back to school and finish but then we'll go on another adventure.

Marion: That's great; I'll call the principal tomorrow.

Indy: Ok it's been a long day so let's get some sleep.

Narrator : It's the next day and Mutt is walking to his first class at his new school.

Mutt: Okay here we go.

Jock: Hey you, over there.

Mutt: You talking to me.

Jock: Who you think I'm talking to, a piece of paper.

Mutt: You want to take this outside.

Jock: No, No it's fine I was just wondering what a greaser like you was doing her at James high.

Mutt: Ok that's it punch, punch.

Principal: Now Henry you know what you did was wrong so I have to give you a punishment.

Mutt: Well that dumb jock should have kept his mouth shut. Combing his hair

Principal: Let's see I think I call your dad and have a chat with him.

Indy: Hello

Principal: Yes, is this Professor Henry Jones?

Indy: Yes, who is this?

Principal: This is Principal Peterson and I'm calling about your son Henry Jones Jr. or as he calls himself Mutt.

Indy: What did he do now?

Principal Peterson: He punched one of our students today because he was taunting him.

Indy : figures that's my son what did he do!

Principal: Yes, I think I will give him a detention just for today. However next time he will be suspended.

Indy: Ok bye.

Principal: Ok you can leave now Henry but remember tomorrow detention.

Mutt: Oh man this stinks I'm going to get grounded. Walking out the school building

Secret agent 1: That's the kid were looking for, the son of Dr. Jones.

Secret agent 2: Great the boss will be happy. Let's get him!

Narrator : the agents drive down to the school and grabs Mutt before he can even defend himself Later that night…

Indy: First day of school and he's already in trouble and he's late for dinner.

Marion: Well he's had a rough day give him some time to think.

Indy: I guess you're right. That's why I married you honey. He smiled his lop-sided smile and grabbed Marion and kissed her.

Indy: I have to go put the garbage outside I'll be right back.

Marion: Okay

Indy: What's this? A letter. He reads it aloud

Dear Dr. Jones,

I have your son Henry Jones Jr. and if you wish to see him again then you will meet me at café Madelyn on Broad Street so we can discuss something I need you to do for me.

Sincerely, Anonymous

Indy: Oh my gosh. Marion come quickly.

Marion: What is it?

Indy: look.

Marion: they took my baby. We have to save him.

Indy: I will go tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legacy of Indiana Jones **

Chapter 1 continued

Narrator: Indy has just walked into café Madelyn and is about to meet with the two agents that took mutt.

Indy: Hello gentlemen you wrote a letter for me to meet you here.

Agent 1: Yes we did, and my name is Jorge meladinez and this is George calintes agent number two. We are her to discuss something that we are looking for something that is said to contain magic to be precise.

Indy: What, and where is my son?

Agent 2: It is called the fountain of youth; we have read that if anyone were to drink it they would have a youthful life. It is said to be on an island called Bimini in the Caribbean.

Indy: You want me to find this fountain of youth right?

Agent 2: Yes that is correct and once you find it we will return your son.

Indy: No, I must see him now or no deal.

Agent 1: Fine then but you will find that fountain or it'll be your son's life. Do we have an agreement?

Indy: Yes. Now let me go pack my things and I will meet you at the airport.

Narrator: Indy leaves and heads back home.

Indy: Marion I have to go to the Caribbean's to find the fountain of youth so we can have Henry back.

Marion: What?

Indy: You heard me I have to go tonight so we can save Henry.

Marion: You don't think you'll be going alone do you.

Indy: Oh no, not this time. You got us in a lot of trouble last time.

Marion: Look who's talking, and you didn't do anything either. I'm going, he's my son to and I'm going to help.

Indy: Fine, but you better keep up and no getting into trouble.

Marion: You just worry about yourself; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

Indy: You just start packing, sweetheart.

Marion: I'm ready let's go and get our son back.

Narrator: Indy and Marion just arrived at the airport and are meeting agent Jorge and agent George.

Indy: Hello again are we ready to go.

Jorge: Yes let's leave.

Narrator: Agent 1, 2, Indy, and Marion has just arrived in Puerto Rico and are boarding a ship to go to the Caribbean islands.

George: Well this is it, the ship we will be staying on.

Indy: Yes now that were here you will take me and my wife to our son.

Jorge: Yes right away Dr. Jones, please follow me.

Mutt: Dad, mom is that you?

Marion: Yes Henry it's me and your father were going to get you out of here.

Jorge: See he's fine; now let's get some rest for tomorrow.

Indy: I have one more proposition for you let him help us. Just think the more people the better the chance we have at finding that fountain.

Jorge: We'll think about it.

Narrator: It's the next day and everyone is getting ready to land on Bimini Island.

Indy: So have you come to a conclusion yet.

Jorge: I think we'll let your son join, however any funny business and one of you will regret it.

Indy: You have our word, now let's go.

Narrator: The whole gang has set out for the fountain of youth in Bimini.

Mutt: Dad what are we doing here?

Indy: We are here to find the fountain of youth.

Mutt: What's that?

Indy: It's a fountain that is said to give you eternal youth if you drink it.

Mutt: That's cool, oh and what is mom doing here?

Indy: I couldn't say no to her, you know how she is.

Marion: I heard that Indiana.

Indy: Sorry honey.

George: Hey what's that up ahead?

Indy: It's a cave; it looks like a village of some sort use to live there.

Jorge: Well let's go through it and see what's in there.

Indy: Ok I'll lead.

Mutt: Dad what do you think made this village leave this cave?

Indy: I don't know but it must have been dangerous if all of them left. Also look at all the skeletons lying around.

Marion: Do we really have to go through this Indy.

Indy: Oh, come on where's your sense of adventure.

George: I'm scared we should turn back.

Jorge: Stop your wining you big baby.

Indy: Sshh, you hear that?

Mutt: Yeah I hear it dad, it sounds like a hissing noise.

George: HELP ME!

Jorge: It's a big snake, come on we have to save him.

Indy: Why did it have to be a snake? Alright come on you guys.

Marion: Henry give me your pocket knife.

Mutt: Why?

Marion: So I can stab it.

Mutt: Oh, okay here.

Narrator: Marion chases after the snake and it bites her sending poison through her body. She manages to stab the snake and kill it. Indy rushes to her side.

Indy: Marion, Marion do you hear me it's Indy.

Marion: Indy, I just got bit by a snake and it was poisonous. I don't feel very well.

Indy: His eyes watering with tears it's going to be alright.

Mutt: Mom don't die I need you.

Marion: I'm not going to die; I'm too tough for that.

Indy: Jorge, George do you have the first aid kit it has the anti-venom in it.

Jorge: Yeah I left it at the rock over there, but you might want to reconsider going to get it.

Indy: Why?

Jorge: That's why.

Indy: Oh my gosh look at all the snakes.

Jorge: You're just going to have to ignore it if you want to save your wife.

Indy: You're right I'll do it for her. I'll right here we go.

Narrator: Indy runs through the snakes as fast as he can and grabs the medical bag.

Indy: Ahhh… I'm never going to do that again. Marion sit up and take this.

Marion: Not the worst pain I've ever felt that's for sure.

Indy: I'm happy you're going to be alright. Now lie down and rest. Jorge, George, and Henry were going to camp out here tonight.

Mutt: That's fine with me. I'm just glad mom is alright.

Jorge: Alright, but tomorrow we start moving again.

Narrator: Later that night Indy awakes from sleeping.

Indy: Marion, are you awake?

Marion: Yes Indy, what do you want?

Indy: I just wanted to let you know how scared I was at the thought that I could have lost you. I love you so much. Indy and Marion's love song plays in the background

Marion: Indy, I love you to. They both wrap their arms around each other and kiss.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legacy's of Indiana Jones Continued**

Chapter 2

Narrator: It was the next day of their adventure to find the fountain of youth. Everyone was ready to leave the cave and move on, even Marion was feeling better.

Indy: Honey, how are you feeling?

Marion: I'm good enough to get moving.

George: That's good because we have to get moving or it's your head.

Jorge: Yes that's right or we get in trouble by our boss José.

Indy: Alright next on the map it says that we have to follow the path from the cave and head down to the waterfall that has a tunnel behind it.

Mutt: Hey everyone the path is down there by that tree.

Jorge: Great let's go.

Indy: Marion do you need me to carry you.

Marion: I'm fine Indy, no need to worry.

Narrator: They start heading down the path until they come across a cliff that they can't cross.

Indy: Well we can't cross here I guess we're just going to have to go around.

George: The only way to go around is if we cross that swamp over there.

Indy: Oh well if you want that fountain then we have to go around. Just watch where you step, you don't know what's lurking under the water.

Mutt: Dad, what exactly is in here?

Indy: There could be crocodiles, snakes, fish, turtles, frogs, and there are also bugs and lizards.

George: Thanks for letting us know.

Indy: Anytime.

Jorge: Everyone walk slowly and quietly so we don't startle anything.

Mutt: George, stop hitting my leg.

George: I'm not touching you.

Mutt: Then what is, ahhh…help me there's a crocodile biting my leg.

Narrator: The crocodile grabs on even tighter to Mutt's leg and pulls him under.  
Indy: Hold on son, I'm coming. Let go of my son.

Narrator: Indy punches and kicks the crocodile until finally it let's go. Instead it goes after Indy. He is able to uppercut it before it grabs his arm.

Indy: It looks like we're going to be eating like kings and queens tonight.

Marion: Are you joking?

Indy: Yeah, I was just busting your chops.

George: Oh man, I rather have that instead of having the bread and rice the last two days.

Jorge: Stop complaining your fat enough.

Mutt: Thanks dadio that was a close one.

Indy: Not a problem I'm just doing my job. Now let's get out of here.

Narrator: After walking in the swamp for about an hour they finally reach the water's edge.

Marion: Finally, I thought we would never make it out. Hey what's that on my back? Oh my gosh there's leeches all over my body.

Mutt: Me to.

Indy: Their on all of us, here everyone take a machete and scrape them off.

George: Why a machete?

Marion: Who cares just get them off.

Narrator: Now that they're all situated they decide to camp out for tonight.

Indy: Why don't we make camp here for tonight.

Jorge: Sounds good, I don't want to walk through the jungle at night.

Narrator: Later that night Indy awakes from his sleep and wakes up Marion and Mutt.

Indy: Marion I think we should make an escape tonight.

Marion: What?

Indy: If we leave tonight we can get a good head start before they can catch us.

Marion: You're not interested in finding out if the fountain is real.

Indy: No, the only reason I said I would help was because I needed to save the kid from being killed.

Marion: Alright Indy, I tell Henry so we can leave before dawn.

To Be Continued….

PS: Write reviews so I can write more.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legacy's of Indiana Jones **

Chapter 3

Marion: Henry wake up son.

Mutt: What mom?

Marion: Your father has decided that we must get moving.

Mutt: Why?

Marion: Your father says that George and Jorge will probably kill us or take us to their boss Jose even if we find the fountain of youth.

Mutt: You really think so?

Marion: Yes, I believe your father is right for a change.

Indy: Marion, Marion we must go now grab your things and let's get going.

Marion: I'm ready let's go. Oh Mutt are you ready?

Mutt: Yes mom.

Indy: As soon as we make it to the coast I'll use this radio I took from one of the Russians in Akator to contact Ox.

Marion: Good thinking honey, but what if Jorge and George find out were missing.

Indy: Like I always say I'm making this up as I go.

Mutt: Mom, was dad always like this?

Marion: You bet I never knew what was going to happen when I was on adventures with your father. Although that's why I love him so much.

Narrator: Indy, Marion, and Mutt are walking through the jungle when they think something has gone wrong.

Mutt: Hey dad weren't we just here an hour ago.

Marion: Yeah Indy I think were traveling in circles.

Indy: You think I got us lost don't you.

Marion: Yes Indy I do.

Mutt: Dad I agree with mom.

Indy: Oh do you now, well then let's see if your mom can do any better.

Marion: Now you know why women always tell men to ask for directions son. Now let's look at this map.

Indy: So honey find a way yet?

Marion: As a matter of fact I did. You were reading the map upside down.

Indy: I was not.

Marion: Take a look for yourself.

Indy: Oh, he, he.

Marion: We got to go through the path that takes us to this waterfall called timely falls.

Mutt: I wonder why it's called timely falls?

Indy: I don't know son but, I'm sure there's a reason.

Narrator: Indy and the rest of the gang keep walking until they stumble on a weird rock formation.

Mutt: Hey dad, mom come look at this. It's really weird.

Marion: It looks like an ancient hand encryption.

Indy: You're right. I think I can read it. It's in some kind of Indian writing. He who shall pass the timely waterfall and make it to the guardians cave will face a 

terrible death. However if you shall survive you will receive a gift beyond your wildest imagination. With this gift you will be bestowed magic that know human or anything else will ever know. Proceed at your will.

Mutt: Dad do you think this gift is the fountain of youth?

Indy: To tell you the truth I do. Considering we have to travel through all of these things why don't we see if we can find whatever this treasure is?

Marion: Alright Indy, but if anything happens I'm blaming you.

Indy: Don't worry nothing's going to happen. Now let's get moving so we can make it there by dark.

Narrator: Meanwhile back at camp Jorge and George start to awake.

Jorge: Hey George where is the family?

George: What are you talking about you should have been watching them.

Jorge: None of that matters now they must have gone off to either get off this place or find the fountain. Either way we got to catch them so let's go.

George: You got that map right?

Jorge: Yeah I made a copy just in case this did happen or if something happened to the other map. It says we have to go to timely falls.

George: That's a cool name unless it actually means something possibly bad. Plus I just thought of this in every place you go that there is a treasure there's always

Jorge: Well if there is something bad at least the family we'll be the first to face it.

George: Oh yeah good thinking that's why you're the leader.

Jorge: Oh brother, let's just get going George.

George: Oh, right.

To be continued…

Ps: write reviews and sorry for the long wait I've been busy and had a mind block plus I type slowly.


End file.
